Kiki's Tale
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: Kiki, the daughter of Shenzi and Banzai may appear to have a simple life, but looks can be deceiving. In reality, adventure waits in every turn. Old and poorly written fic.
1. Prologue

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Prologue**

"Whatcha wanna call her?" Shenzi asked her mate, gesturing to their new girl pup. Banzai thought for a while. "Let's go with somethin' with flashy," he suggested.

Ed nodded his approval. Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Seriously, guys," she said. 

They were silent for a while, then Shenzi suggested, "Moka?" 

No one liked that name either. "Nyuni? Ndege?" Banzai tried. 

"Kosa? Wimbo?" 

Suddenly, Ed uttered a noise. It sounded a little like 'Kiki'. "Bless you," Shenzi told Ed, thinking he had sneezed.

This time, it was clear. "Kiki," Ed laughed, waving his paws. Banzai pouted. 

"I like the name Kali better, or maybe Moto," he complained. Shenzi scowled at him. "Moto sounds like a guy's name."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the past half-hour, Shenzi and Banzai came up with names like, "Usingizi", "Chakula", and "Dogo", but none seemed to fit the curious little hyena. Ed kept repeating that word, but no one would listen.

"I like Jiwe," announced Shenzi.

"Well, _I_ like Rangi!" Banzai retorted. 

"KIKI!" Ed bellowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past hour was very dull and contained much arguing, so I will not be into too much detail. However, the names invented were:

-Mbwa

-Hewa

-Soko

-Nywele

And, of course, Ed kept saying, "Kiki". Jua sounded nice, but not good enough for their child. Finally, Shenzi turned to Ed.

"Pardon?" she asked. "KIKI!" Ed screamed, then passed out. 

"Kiki sounds nice," Banzai admitted. 

"Yeah. It suits her."

Rafiki entered. "Finally, you pick a name." 

"So, go with the whole 'naming' thing," Banzai insisted. Rafiki paused to wack him on the head. 

_"OW!"_ Banzai cried, rubbing his head.

--

Rafiki calmly waved his special stick **(A/N: Anyone know what this is called?) **and declared, "The child is named Kiki. Congratulations!"

Shenzi smiled proudly, and Ed cheered. 

Rafiki laughed as Kiki played with the "special stick". 

"She'll be a ball of fun, you know."


	2. Chapter One: A New Friend

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter One: A New Friend**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forget the author's note in my prologue, so sorry... Well, here's the next chapter! R&R this, please!**

"Dad, I'm _bored_," Kiki the hyena complained. Banzai, her father, rolled his eyes and said, "Why don't you play with a friend? I'm sure that'll entertain you."

Kiki frowned. "But Dad, I'm the only hy--hy--hya--" Banzai chuckled. "Hyena," he explained, patting her on the head.

"Can I go to the Outlands? The Outlands are so cool," she protested. Banzai thought over this. "Maybe we can ask you mother," he said finally, and Kiki practically jumped for joy.

"MAMA! MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? _MAAAAMAAA_!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'", sighed Shenzi, Kiki's mother. "Mama, can I go to the Outlands?" Kiki asked as soon as Shenzi padded over.

"Sure thing, baby, just avoid anythin' that looks like it can kill you, and don't talk to strangers," Shenzi said, "and don't go too far. We want to have a _livin'_ daughter."

Kiki giggled. "Yes, Mama." Shenzi nuzzled her child and said, "Go on now." 

"Go find some fun," added Banzai, and immediatly the pup scurryed off. As the little one become nothing more than a speck to Banzai and Shenzi, the father hyena said, "She sure is a bundle of fun."

Shenzi nodded. "Got that right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa... the _Outlands_," whispered Kiki as she peered over a rock. They looked dry and barren, but that only made Kiki more curious. "HELLOOOO?" she called.

"Hello?" asked a high, friendly voice behind her. Kiki slowly turned around and...

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Oh my gosh! A lion!" Kiki screamed. 

"Oh my gosh! A hyena!" the lion screamed.

The lion was small and skinny, no more than a cub. He has a tuft of black fur on the tip of his flea-bittem tail and strands of dark hair on his head, and large, innocent yellow eyes. Kiki had seen lions in the Pridelands, were she lived, but this lion looked different. 

_Very_ different.

"W-who are y-you? Are you a P-pridelander-hyena?" the little cub stammered. Kiki relaxed, knowing the lion was not going to harm her. "I'm Kiki," she declared, "You?"

The lion's fur, which had stood up in terror, fell flat. "I-I'm Nuka," he said, a weak smile forming onto his face. Kiki's heart nearly burst with joy.

FINALLY! Someone who would play with her! "Wanna play tag?" asked Kiki. 

"What's that?" Nuka asked, this time without stuttering. "C'mon, new pal'o mine! I'll show ya!" Kiki declared.

With that, the duo of Kiki and Nuka began. It was the first time in a long time were a hyena and lion were friends.

(End chapter)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed that! I tried to keep everyone in-character, please forgive me if at least one character is not. And, whoever reviews gets a Nuka plushie! waves it**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and Kiki.**


	3. Chapter Two: Friendships and Rivalries

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Two: Friendships And Rivalries**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You wanted longer chapters? You got it! Thank you so much to my reviewers. **

"I hate this game. It's stupid," complained Nuka. Kiki had attempted to show him how to play tag, and now he wanted something else.

Kiki rolled her eyes as she looked at her new friend (her dad had taught her that). "Wanna go somewhere else then?" Kiki suggested eagerly. Nuka looked up at the sky, as if he were thinking.

A while passed, and Kiki wondered if she should just choose the next location herself. Suddenly, Nuka spoke up. 

"Let's go to my home! I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind!" he said, and Kiki grinned. 

"Good idea!" she said. With that, she and Nuka broke into a ran, leaving the game of tag behind them. But what Kiki _didn't_ know was that Nuka's mom wasn't the most pleasant lioness...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nuka led Kiki into the dry, barren wasteland, a few old lionesses turned and snarled softly at Kiki. Kiki spat at them, and the lionesses turned up their noses in disgust and stormed off. "They sure a bunch of jerks," Kiki whispered, and Nuka shrugged.

"It's okay. They're just mad because we were exiled and it was partly your parents' fault. That's what my mom said."

Kiki stopped short. "You and your mom were _exiled_? What kind of idiot would announce that?"** (A/N: That was for all you anti-Simba fans, lol!)**

"Simba. Mom says he's a cruel and evil beast who stole my dad's throne," Nuka said quickly, as if a little embarrassed. Kiki stared at the ground. "My mama always said Simba was a little too... perfect," she admitted. 

"And your mother was right," a cold voice said. Kiki looked up, a little surprised. In front of her stood a large lioness. 

She was pretty, with dark brown fur and a single stripe running down her spine, but her eyes were hateful and full of suffering. That was almost too much for poor Kiki to bear.

"Hi Mother!" Nuka chirped cheerfully, but all the lioness did was grunt and then glare at Kiki. "Why are you here, hyena?" she spat.

"Because Nuka's my friend," Kiki answered, her voice braver than she really was. "NUKA! Why did you befriend an _enemy's _daughter?!" the lioness roared.

Nuka shook a little, unable to answer, and his mother turned once more to Kiki. "I am Zira, Scar's beloved queen. Your horrible parents KILLED my wonderful husband, and I am shocked to learn you are trying to befriend the Outlanders."

"Don't be such a _drama_queen," Kiki answered calmly, and Zira gasped in rage. "How dare you, you bone-munching brat!" she hissed, looking ready to shred the pup. Suddenly, a young cub ran over.

She looked a little like Zira, but her eyes were blue and her fur was gold. Blonde bangs hung over her eyes, and she was smaller than Nuka. "Mother, who's that?" she asked.

"This, is--"

"I'm Kiki!" Kiki interrupted. The small cub looked impressed. "I'm Vitani," she replied.

"That's my little sister, 'Tani," Nuka announced. Zira looked dumbstruck, and simply said, "Very well, but don't ruin this one chance, hyena." With that, she padded off. 

Vitani laughed. "Wow! You just stood up to my mother! No one has the guts to do _that_!" she said. Kiki smiled in pride.

Nuka, obviously feeling left out, said, "Now whatcha wanna do?" He looked sad and lonely.

Kiki felt a little guilty. "We could play hide-'n-seek," she suggested, and Vitani looked confused.

"What's that?" she asked. Kiki giggled. "I close my eyes and count to ten and you two hide," she explained.

"Cool!" cried Nuka, dashing off.

_"WAIT! I DIDN'T START COUNTIN' YET!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short game of hide-and-seek (in which Nuka kept spoiling by accident), Nuka and Vitani led Kiki into a cave. It looked nothing like Kiki's den, but she supposed it was because she was a Prideland-hyena and not an Outlander. A very tiny dark cub lay in the corner, and Zira was watching over it like a hawk.

"Sssshhh. Kovu is asleep," she muttered as Vitani and Nuka approached. "Kovu's my brother," Vitani whispered, "and Mother really loves him, so we better get out or she'll get really mad."

Kiki nodded and bounded outside. Nuka followed, muttering to himself. "What's wrong?" Kiki asked.

"Nothing, it's just Mother likes Kovu too much," Nuka answered, looking sad again. Vitani chuckled. "Don't whine all the time, Nuka," she sniggered, and Kiki gave her a warning glance.

Nuka was right. His mother didn't seem to love anyone more than Kovu. 

There was an awkward silence.

"I better go home," Kiki said finally, and Vitani nodded. "See ya around," Nuka said.

Kiki gave her a comforting nudge and ran off. Vitani waved good-bye, then turned to Nuka. "You like her," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh--"

"SILENCE! KOVU IS ALSEEP!"

"Sorry Mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiki greeted her parents and Ed, who was like an uncle to her, even though he wasn't related. Kiki thought he was funny and was always joking around with him.

"Did you meet anyone?" asked Shenzi. Kiki nodded. "I met some lions--"

Shenzi looked a little worried, then asked, "Were they friendly?"

"Yes, Mama. Except for this one lion called Zira..."

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed exchanged glances, and then Banzai said, "Um... you can go on playing until it's time for dinner."

As Kiki scurried off, the older hyenas had two words in their heads:

Zira's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kiara!" Kiki called out to the small gold lion cub. Kiki never really liked her, or talked to her, but she was so happy she just had to talk to someone. Kiara gasped when she realized what Kiki was.

"My father says I should never play with hyenas," she said suddenly, then hurried off. Kiki stopped short. "Why?"

"I don't know. Go away, you're creeping me out and I wanna play with Kopa." Kiara stalked away.

Kiki frowned. "Yeah, sure. Now go fall in a crocodile pit!" she replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kopa," Kiara said as she approached her big brother. "Yeah?" he answered. 

"Why does Daddy want us to play with hyenas?" she asked. Kopa looked mildy horrified.

"What? I never head him say that before. I think that rule is stupid, go and play with them if you want."

"But..."

"Stop being so stupid!"

"DADDY! MOM! KOPA CALLED ME STUPID!"

"SHUT UP!"

"OUCH! KOPA HIT ME!"

_"Kopa!"_

"Sorry Dad."

(End chapter.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I attempted to make this pretty long. I made it a little more dramatic, so I may change the rating to "T". I made Simba and Kiara jerks on purpose, so don't you DARE flame me. By the way, reviewers now get HYENA plushies! And chocolate cookies!**


	4. Chapter Three: Good Luck, Bad Luck, etc

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Three: Good Luck, Bad Luck, Dumb Luck**

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter. Let's just say Kopa's role gets bigger, as does Zira's...**

As the days went by, Kiki's friendship with Nuka and Vitani grew stronger, and the tension between Kiara and Kiki grew thicker. Nuka was beggining to notice Kiki's sadness and irratation. "What's wrong?" he asked finally.

Kiki sighed. "Simba's cub, Kiara, won't play with me. She doesn't even like me." 

Vitani, who was growing bigger in size and additude, snorted. "What do you expect? She's a stuck-up princess who cares about no one but herself."

"Kopa's not that bad," said Nuka. Kiki was startled. "Kopa?" she asked.

Vitani's face flushed. "He's Kiara's brother, and he's way cooler than his sister," she said. Kiki's ears drooped.

"I wish I could play with him..."

"Hi guys!"

Kiki turned around and gasped. There stood a handsome gold lion king with a tuft of brown hair on his head and tail tip. His eyes were brown.

Could this cub be Kopa?

"Hi, Kopa," Vitani laughed, answering Kiki's silent question. Nuka waved to him and then jerked his head in Kiki's direction. "That's--"

"Kiki. Pleased to finally meet to you," purred Kopa. If it weren't the prince of Priderock, Kiki would have immediatly giggled and begin talking. But it did happen to be the son of King Simba, who she was not allowed to play with, so she only uttered a small "hi".

"Hey don't worry about what my dad said. He's totally paranoid," Kopa remarked, shrugging. Kiki brightened. Suddenly, Kovu, who was almost Vitani's age, appeared.

"Hi!" he chirped. Kopa nodded in greeting. Suddenly, there was the sound of a snapping twig, then the sound of large paws hurrying away.

"I'll see what it is!" Kiki yelled before anyone could protest, and she bounded off towards whatever had spied on them. Before she knew it, an unsheathed paw was on her belly, drawing some blood.

"Zira!" gasped Kiki, "Why were you spyin' on me and my friends?" 

Zira narrowed her eyes and put her claws away. "Why were YOU, little one, talking to Simba's son? Remember what I said about those _disgusting_, evil, PRIDELANDERS?!"

"Of course, Zira. But Kopa's cool!"

Zira unsheathed her claws again, frightening Kiki. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" she bellowed. 

Kki tried to look brave. "I'm s-sorry, m'am. I won't do anything to betray you... But Kopa's nice!"

Zira let a out a low roar. "You, you bone-munching brat, are not to show up in the Outlands ever again. And stay away from Kovu."

With that, she stalked off. Kiki smirked. Zira said she could stay away from _Kovu_... but _not_ from Vitani, Nuka, and Kopa.

"Kopa, where were you?" Kiara asked. "None of your buisness," Kopa replied. Kiara scowled and pranced off. 

Kopa rolled his eyes. His mom, Nala, walked by. "Are you okay, Kopa?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I'll be right back," Kopa called as he exited the den.

Suddenly, a huge, mean-looking lioness jumped in front of him. Zira. Kopa yelped in surprised.

Zira was giving him a look of hatred and pain. "Your father killed my husband... _now you must pay for his crime_!" With that last word, she unsheathed her claws and attempted to slash his face.

Nuka and Kiki were taking a walk through the Pridelands when suddenly, they heard someone let out a scream of terror. "KOPA!" Kiki cried, and took a mad dash towards Kopa's scream.

"Kiki, wait!" Nuka protested, but it was too late. Kiki had gone to save her friend.

By the time Kiki arrived, Zira was chasing poor Kopa around. "Come here and get it OVER with!" Zira shouted, then Kiki jumped in her path.

"Get AWAY!" Kiki shouted, then bit Zira's ear. Zira let out a scream of agony, then turned tail and ran off, Nuka following her. 

Kopa shuddered. "Thanks, Kiki. That was really brave," he panted. Kiki shrugged. "No biggie," she replied.

"Oh, and Kiki?" 

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

(End chapter)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyone notice the mark on Zira's ear on TLK2? Well, I decided Kiki bit her for trying to kill Kopa. Based on this chapter, I may have to rate it "T" after all. R and R! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and Kiki.**


	5. Chapter Four: Zira's Rage

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Four: Zira's Rage**

**Author's Note: The story takes a darker turn... PS. Thanks to all my reviewers. BTW: This chapter might be a little more Kopa-centeric than Kiki-centric and this may be short. Sorry.**

"Hey, Nuka!" cried Kopa as he and Kiki ran over. Nuka didn't anser. He just pawed the floor. "You okay?" asked Vitani. Nuka shook his head.

Kiki walked over, concerned. "Was your mom upset?" she asked. Nuka simply said, "No. I'm just not happy today."

Vitani groaned. "Nuka! That ruins everything!" she protested.

Kiki sighed. "Leave him alone... we'll do something else today." Then she and the other cubs wandered away.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The following day, Kopa had played by himself in the Outlands. It was better than nothing, since Nuka was grumpy, Kiki was asleep, and Vitani was at home. Then he saw a little meerkat, Simba's old friend, Timon. "Wanna play?" Kopa asked eagerly.

Timon looked amused. "Well--"

"MEERKAT!" Kiki bellowed, heading into the scene, obviously awake.

Timon took one look at her and fainted. "Awww, he's no fun," protested Kiki.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Hi, Nuka," greeted Kiki. Nuka turned very slowly to them. He had a look of anguish on his face. "Kopa," he began before anyone could speak, "Zira is planning to kill you."

It was so blunt and sudden that Kiki began to laugh. "Good one, your mom's gonna kill your best friend," she sniggered. Nuka shook his head.

"I mean it. Kopa, she's planning to _kill_ you, and you have to run away." Kopa's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Nuka, you're off your rocker. C'mon, Kiki. Let's go home."

Kiki, who had stopped laughing, meerly shrugged at Nuka and began to head home.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Almost everything returned to normal the next day, and Nuka had settled down. Kiki, on the other hand, had a terrible ache in her head and couldn't play, so Kopa decided to play only wih Vitani and Kopa. Nuka suggested hide-and-seek, and Kopa agreed.

An hour or so later, Kopa had hid near a cave. "They'll never find me," he chuckled, then, all of a sudden, a huge unsheated paw whipped at his head.

Zira!

Kopa screamed, and ducked into the small cave. "Betcha can't fit!" Kopa mocked, and Zira snarled. She turned on her heels and stormed off, angry she was unable to kill Kopa.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

That evening, Kopa did not speak to his parents or friends about Zira. Kiki guessed what happened, and wished she had been there to drive Zira off. As Kopa sat on the rock, Simba, his father, observed him, begginning to worry.

_What is my son hiding?_

Meanwhile, Kiki pondered to herself. Kopa, her friend, was almost killed by her other friend's mother. What could she do? She wasn't even supposed to play with Kopa in the first place!

Little did she know that was the last time she would ever see Kopa.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it for the while, friends. BTW, you can find videos on Kopa's history on YouTube. Just enter the words"Kopa's story" and you'll get results. P.S. Sorry if you think I added hints of Kopa/Kiki; I did not do that on purpose. P.P.S. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Five: One Less Friend

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Five: One Less Friend**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains blood, gore, violence, and thematic elements. Reader's discrestion is advised. Sorry for not updating alot, I've been busy.**

Kopa was out again. Zira had scared him out of his wits! What if Nuka was right, and she attacked him again?

_Yeah right._

Kopa had never been more wrong.

Suddenly, a pair of jaws came out of no where and snapped Kopa's middle. Blood sprayed everywhere. Kopa screamed and cried and fought, but it was no use.

After ten agonizing minutes of suffering, Zira flung Kopa across the grass.

Half-dead, Kopa managed to stagger away. Where he was going, he didn't know. But if he went back, he'd be dead for certain.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"SHE KILLED HIM!" Kiki howled when a sobbing Vitani told her the news. Nuka's head was bowed, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Kopa's gone," he whimpered, "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone burst into tears. After a good five minutes, Kiki managed to stumble over to Nuka. "It isn't your fault your stupid mama killed her," she said sadly, nudging him slightly.

Nuka shook his head. "I lead Kopa into this, and he's gone forever!"

Vitani glared at him, tears running down her muzzle. "No, Nuka, he came into it himself, end of story." With that, she wandered home. Nuka gave Kiki one last glance before following his sister.

Kiki waved weakly. "See ya tomorrow," she called softly.

"Yeah," Nuka replied, "see ya..."

Kiki watched as her friends dissappeared into the sunset. Something had changed, but she wasn't sure what.

She did know one thing: she didn't like Zira.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki, Nuka, and Vitani hung around one another almost 24/7. They were careful of Zira, and made sure she didn't see them. There was an odd, light tension between Kiki and Nuka, but they barely realized.

Kovu started hanging around the trio. This could mean bad news for everyone.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

One day, Vitani was unable to play with her brother and friend, so that left Nuka and Kiki alone. "How long has it been?" Kiki asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Since we've been friends."

"I'd say maybe four months."

"It feels longer."

"I know."

Kiki smiled at her friend. She may have lost Kopa, but Nuka would always be by her side, wouldn't he?

Best friends forever.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Years later, Kiki would reflect on this moment and wonder: What if Kopa hadn't vanished? Would that effect her friendship with Nuka?

_What the heck_, she thought, and closed her eyes and lay herself to sleep.

(End chapter)

**Author's Note: That was short, but I like what became of it. R&R, please.**


	7. Chapter Six: Things Change

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Six: Things Change**

**Author's Note: Hi! This chapter takes place years after. Nuka is a teenager, Kovu is a cub, Vitani is an older cub, and Kiki is almost a teenager. Enjoy.**

"Hi, Nuka," Kiki said as she greeted her friend, "Where's Kovu?"

Nuka snorted in disgust. "Don't ask, thank goodness that little termite's gone! He's been bugging me all day!"

Kiki sighed. "He's your brother, Nuka," she insisted. Nuka rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll go home and _maybe_ look."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Nuka stormed home, muttering to himself. "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." He turned his attention to Vitani. "Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu?" he asked, then couldn't help but to add sarcastically, "The _chosen one_."

Nuka touches the root with a claw, and it snapped. Vitani tumbles backward as Nuka gaffawed.

Vitani glared at him. "Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again? " she demanded.

Nuka ignored her comment. "Hey-- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own."  
Nuka was ridden with vermin and termites. He was continually scratching himself.

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Vitani warned. Nuka scoffed, "Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one."

He began scratching his back against the tree trunk.  
"I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These termites!"

He started rolling around, scratching every place he can find  
on his body. Vitani was self-satisfied at Nuka's condition, smirking to herself.

Nuka spoke as he began scooting on his rear. "I can be a leader if she just gave a chance!" Vitani shook her head. "Yeah right. Why don't you tell it to her?"

"Oh, yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Vitani chuckled. "Here's your chance."

Zira walked slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignored Nuka entirely.

Nuka brightened. "What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" He chuckled nervously.  
"Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay."

Zira dropped Kovu. Vitani pounced next to him.

"Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight?" she asked eagerly. She mock-snarled and he was earnest.

Zira turned to Nuka, who became frightened. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kovu spoke up. "It's not his fault! I went off on my own!"

Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Simba!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!"

"And what have I told you about them?"

"Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be--" Kovu started.

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms?  
What an idea..." she rolled her eyes, then reconsidered.

"What an idea! You brilliant child-- I'm so proud of you!"  
She kneaded the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws.  
"You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful."

"Yecch." Nuka was unimpressed.

Zira glared and snarled at Nuka, then picked up  
Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowered.

"Ugh. The _chosen one_." The skinny lion shook his head in disgust and disdain.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki wandered back home and greeted her parents. Shenzi smiled and said hello, and Banzai nodded in agreement.

Kiki wanted to talk to them about Nuka being left out, and how she could help, but she didn't. They wouldn't like the idea of their daughter befriending a sickly Outlander.

"Somethin' wrong, honey?" Shenzi asked.

"No... I'm just thinkin'... and hungry..."

Well, it was half-true. She was hungry.

Banzai gave his daughter a curious glance, then went off the catch dinner.

Shenzi looked at her daughter thoughtfully, then said, "Kiki, did you know I had a friend once?"

"Who?"

"His name was Taka, and his father hated him."

"That's terrible!" Kiki cried.

"It was. I couldn't help much, but in the end it sort of stopped..."

"How, Mama? How'd it stop?"

"I'll tell you another day. Just think about what I said." With that, her mother walked away.

(End chapter)

**Author's Note: Yay, long chapter! I used parts of TLK 2, but I needed them. Review, review! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Love?

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Seven: Love?**

**Author's Note: I finally, finally, FINALLY updated. I am SO sorry for the delay. Enjoy, and review! :D**

Kiki gulped in a breath of fresh air. It tasted sweet. She grinned.

It had been five years or so since Nuka had told her about the song Zira sang to Kovu. Kiki couldn't shake the feeling Zira was still plotting off of her.

Kiki pushed all thoughts of Zira off her mind and continued her walk to visit Nuka. It didn't take long to find her friend.

"Thirsty?" he asked, gesturing to a water puddle. "No thanks, I drank some before I came," Kiki told her friend kindly. She couldn't help but to pity him; after all, he barely ever had fresh water to even spare.

They sat for a while, until Kiki asked, "How's life?"

Nuka shrugged. "S'okay. Mother's being crazy, Tani's all moody, and Kovu's getting all edgy. Otherwise, I'm okay."

"I haven't seen you for seasons."

"I know."

He blushed for some reason. "This season will be a good season," he stated, sounding flustered. Kiki swallowed.

"Yeah, sure," she stammered, a funny feeling fluttering into her belly. Both friends were silent once more.

"I'm sorry you can't live with me," Kiki said sadly. Oops, that came out wrong. "I mean, I'm-sorry-you-are-an-Outlander," she babbled.

Nuka stared. Kiki's face flushed and she turned and left. There was something weird going on.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki entered her den to find her mom grooming herself. Her dad was eating something. "Hey kid," he greeted.

Kiki smiled and nodded in Banzai's direction. Kiki turned to Shenzi. "Mom, I have this weird feeling whenever I'm around my friend," she confessed.

Shenzi raised her dark eyebrows. "Maybe you love 'em, but I can't count on it."

Kiki almost fainted. Love? Nuka? That just didn't fit.

Didn't it? Her stomach churning, Kiki hopped in her make-shift bed (which consisted of bones, leaves, and other stuff like that) and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note: I am SO glad I updated. I missed this fic! Unfortuantely, I may draw it to an early close due to writer's block. I may still do a sequal though. So, review for now!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Big Trouble

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Eight: Big Trouble**

**Author's Note: After a mild case of the dreaded illness, writer's block, my reviewers can round and handed me some great ideas! So this chapter is dedicated to Kovukono and tearthgrrl.**

Kiki had been acting quite strangely for the past six days. She always seemed to have her head in the clouds and was very clumsy. It was making Banzai _very_ suspicious about her where-about.

"What do you do when you're out?" he demanded bluntly.

Kiki, who was staring at the sky, turned to her father. "Huh?" she mumbled. Banzai's eyes flashed.

"You know what I mean, Kiki Hyena," he said sternly, "You said you see some _friends_. Well, who are they?"

Silence.

This was the moment Kiki had been dreading since she had first met Nuka and Vitani. The big question.

"They're... they're..." stammered Kiki. At that very moment, Shenzi came outside. "What's goin' on?" she demanded.

Banzai gestured to their daughter. "Kiki here has been hanging around with hoodlums or somethin'," he growled, "Who are driving her mad."

"Who has she been hangin' with?" Shenzi said quietly. Kiki gulped. Her mother never, _ever_, used that tone of voice. It wasn't her style.

Kiki just babbled. "Tell us," insisted Banzai. Kiki's eyes filled with tears.

"I...I...HAVE BEEN HANGIN' AROUND WITH AN OUTSIDERS LION NAMED NUKA AND I THINK I LOVE HIM AND HIS MOM'S CRAZY AND HIS BROTHER GETS TOO MUCH ATTENTION AND I LIKE TACOS!" she sobbed.

Her parents stood there, shocked. They didn't move for about five minutes, until Banzai finally asked:

"What's a taco?"

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Back in the Outlands, Nuka was getting heck from his mother.

"WHERE HAVE BEEN WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR SIMBA'S DEATH?!" she screamed.

Nuka shrank back. "I--"

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH?!"

"Uh--"

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?!"

Nuka finally exploded. "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! I'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH A CUTE HYENA NAMED KIKI! I'M NOT ANSWERING BECAUSE _YOU'RE SCREAMING TO DARN LOUD_! AND I THINK I LOVE HER!"

Zira was still for two deathly seconds. Nuka shuddered with terror. Then, finally, she swung out her paw and slapped Nuka, hard in the face, sending him across the den. "Traitor," she hissed, "Falling in love with the enemy's daughter. I am ashamed of you."

Nuka bowed his head. Blood trickled down his muzzle and fell to the ground. The fire in Zira's red eyes faded, and the fur standing up on her back fell flat.

"I don't know, Nuka. I don't know," she said, her voice cracking, "Why I didn't exile you from the minute you told me about this horrible romance." With that last, quivering statement, she left the den.

Nuka's eyes filled with tears and he began to silently cry. Vitani entered the den. "Nuka, what's wrong?" Her voice was unusally gentle.

"Kiki... I love..." Nuka whimpered. His younger sister padded up to him.

"I knew you would end up loving Kiki," she sighed, "And I think the best thing to do is do it quietly."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki's parents did not speak to her much. They simply told her that she was to stay in the den for the rest of the night. Banzai was still pondering about the taco.

Kiki was a loud crier. So loud, Mufasa could probably hear it from Heaven.

Shenzi slowly entered Kiki "room". Kiki braced her self for the worst.

"Kiki," she began, "I don't mind you lovin' him."

Kiki's jaw dropped. "You don't?" she sputtered. Shenzi shook her head.

"You should told me and your dad, but I guess you feared rejection, huh?"

"Yep."

Shenzi sat next to her daughter. "When you love a man in public, that romance is probably gone in a month. When you love a man in private, it'll last forever," she said simply, "Get what I'm sayin'?"

Kiki nodded, relieved her mom didn't mind.

"By the way, there's nothin' wrong with bein' interspecies. I think your dad liked Queen Nala once upon a time," she chuckled, "Before I knocked some sense into him."

That made both of them laugh.

"Thanks for understandin', Mama," Kiki smiled. Shezi nuzzled her daughter close.

"You know what?" she said, "I think when I know who Nuka's mama is."

"Zira?"

Shenzi nodded. "You betcha, baby. The chick's messed. She doesn't even know who Nuka's dad is. It could be a rogue, it could even be Scar himself. But she doesn't know."

Kiki raised an eyebrow. "How many guys she date?"

Shenzi thought for a minute. "There was a rogue lion who looked a _bit _like Nuka, so I think he's the daddy."

"If Nuka and I marry, what will happen to his family?"

Shenzi sighed. "Hon, I think it's time we have a meetin' with these Outlanders lions."

**Author's Note: Oooo, cliffie! This chapter was extra-long, btw, so I am very proud of myself. Bet you didn't think Shenzi and Banzai would do **_**that**_**, huh? Oh, and I am afraid that some characters, like Zira, are OOC, and that this story sounds too similer to the offical Lion King II.**

**I hope it doesn't. -sighs- Oh well. This chapter turned out wonderful in my opinion. Now, review, please!**

**Kiki: Oh, and I say "hiyah" to my homies out there! Love ya, tearth! ;3**


	10. Chapter Nine: Finally Together

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Nine: Finally Together**

**Author's Note: Thanks once more to all my kind reviewers. : ) I appreciate it. Anyways, this chapter does contain Nuka/Kiki fluffiness, and if you are disgusted, offended, and/or insulted by interspecies pairings, then be warned, this is an interspecies fanfic. Don't like, don't read. All I'm sayin'.**

Kiki padded slowly alongside her parents, and Ed, who insisted on coming, worrying over meeting the Outlanders. Zira was as angry and crazed as ever, and meeting her again made Kiki feel like getting sick. After what seemed like years, they arrived. A big, dark lioness scowled at them.

"What do you want, hyenas?" she spat. Shenzi stepped forward. "Hello, Dotty."

The lioness' frown deepened. "Hello, Shenzi. I see you have grown."

"So has my daughter," Shenzi replied coolly, before adding, "We wish to speak with your leader."

Dotty nodded slowly and jerked her head in the direction of Zira's den.

Zira sat there, waiting. On her left stood Vitani, and on the right stood Nuka.

As soon as Kiki saw Nuka, she let out a cry of joy.

"NUKA!"

Nuka's face broke into a grin. "KIKI!"

They ran up to one another to nuzzle, each knowing what the other felt about them. Vitani cheered silently, Shenzi grinned, Banzai blinked, then cracked a smirk, and Zira stared at the floor.

"It's true then," she said flatly.

"Yes, Mother," Nuka mumbled. Kiki carefully approached Zira. Vitani prayed her mother would not attack her.

Zira meerly sneered a bit. "You're not even a lion," she told her angrily, "And yet you choose one as your partner. Why?"

Kiki lifted her chin defiantly. "I love him, and no species may change it," she announced.

Zira's ear twitched. "Very well," she growled.

Nuka turned slowly to Kiki's parents. "You look like a nice young guy," Shenzi said in an approving voice.

Banzai hesistated. Kiki held her breath, and he said finally, "Okay. Just don't do anything weird."

Nuka practically jumped for joy. He ran over to his new-found mate. "I guess I am gonna get a girl, huh? Even though the others I wasn't good enough," he murmured.

Kiki smiled. "You're good enough for me," she replied.

Ed began crying hysterically at the beautiful scene, and Shenzi and Banzai patted him on the back, exchanging cheery glances. Zira cursed quietly and left the room.

There was an awkard pause, until Vitani broke the silence.

"So, when's the wedding?"

**Author's Note: Yay!! They finally ended up together! Review time! (points to button)**


	11. Chapter Ten: A Weird Wedding

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Ten: A Weird Wedding**

**Author's Note: I love this fic! (hugs it) So I added a funny chapter involving the marriage of Nuka the Lion and Kiki Hyena.**

Nuka woke up very early one morning. What day was it again?

...

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GETTING MARRIED! AAAAHHHH!"

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Nuka stood next to Banzai, his best hyena. "I'm scared," Nuka whined.

Kiki smiled. "Don't be, it's okay," she said soothingly.

Rafiki, who was in charge of marrying the couple, cleared his throat.

"Do you, Nuka Lion, take this hyena to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yep... I do."

"And you, Kiki Hyena? Will you marry this lion?"

"I do."

Kiki stood there, her short green-brown fur rustling in the wind. She, Kiki Hyena, married her best friend.

Ed started crying again.

Vitani sighed happily. Shenzi laughed quietly, and Banzai observed the scene contentedly.

No one realized Zira watching her son's wedding from a faraway perch. "Oh, Scar, forgive him," she whispered.

After the wedding, Nuka walked alongside her new bride. "Where are you gonna live?" he asked quietly.

Kiki swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm comin' with you. I'm gonna... be an Outlander," she choked. The thought of leaving behind her parents was killing her.

Nuka licked her cheek pityingly. "It's okay, I'll take care of you."

Kiki nodded again, and approached Shenzi and Banzai. Nuzzling each, she said, "Good-bye Mama. Good-bye Dad. I love you both."

Shenzi's eyes watered. "Me too, baby." Banzai wrapped himself around his daughter lovingly. "If he gives you trouble, then you know where to find us."

Kiki ran off suddenly, casting one last glance at her parents. "I'll be back some day!" she called.

"Bring grandchildren!" Shenzi called back. Banzai stared at her.

"..grandchildren...?"

**Author's Note: So... Kiki's married! She grew up so fast. (sniff, blows nose, and points to review button)**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Kiki's News

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Eleven: Kiki's News**

**Author's Note: Kiki's baaaaack! And with the news of an upcoming character... :3**

"I'm sick," moaned Kiki, "the day after my wedding, I get sick. This is awful."

Nuka stared at the walls of the den he and Kiki now shared. "You must have ate something rotten, that happens," he suggested.

A thought struck Kiki. "Or?"

Nuka went pale. "There's an or?"

"I might be..."

"You couldn't, it's too soon!"

Kiki gave a quivering sigh. "What'll we do? It's gonna be a hybrid!" she wailed.

Nuka fainted.

Vitani ran in. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"You're an auntie." Kiki looked ill.

Vitani turned slowly to glare at Nuka, now awake.

"I _told _you to wait a few years."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"A mother?! Already?!" gasped Shenzi as soon as her daughter told her the news. "You _had_ to tell her to bring grandkids," Banzai grumbled.

Kiki sighed. "I'm sorry."

Her mother nuzzled her shoulder. "It's okay." She paused. "But what will your kid look like?"

"Good question."

"How did Mama-In-Law reacte to it?"

"Nuka was the one who told her, and he was too scared to talk about it," replied Kiki, shuddering at the thought of Zira's reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally a mom," Shenzi said kindly.

"Mama, the kid's not even born yet!"

Everyone laughed.

**Author's Note: This chapter gave me a one-shot idea, but the idea is really disturbing so I won't mention it out loud. Now for some bad stuff: I don't anything but Kiki, her unborn child, and the plot, and the story is coming to a close very shortly...**


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Baby Shower

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Twelve: A Baby Shower**

**Author's Note: Nothing really, just Vitani and her friend, Destructa (one of my many OC'S) preparing for the arrival of Kiki's baby, the shower. Enjoy.**

Vitani glanced around. She was in the Pridelands, and had to make sure she wouldn't be spotted. Luckily, she was the only one there. _Now,_ she mused, _To get Kiki her request: lunch._

Vitani fell into a hunter's crouch, preparing...

"HI-YAH!"

Vitani proudly picked up the dead meerkat **(A/N: Don't worry, it's not Timon) **and sniffed it. It smelled good, Kiki would like it. Definately something to satisfy her weird cravings.

"Tani!" called Destructa, a skinny yellow lioness, "I got something for the baby." She dropped what looked like a ball of fur. "I found a zebra and I took off the skin," Destructa said proudly. Vitani raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Rafiki also told me to give the baby this..." Destructa dropped a rubbery red ball.

"It's from another world... he says it's called the hoomahn world..."

Vitani nodded. "Interesting. I myself got the baby stuff. A leopard tooth and a white flower."

"She'll love them all..."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki hugged her friends. "Thanks Tani, thanks Stuctra..."

It was a beautiful day. Even Nuka cheered up. "The kid's gonna take after its mother," he sighed, "But will I be a good father?"

Kiki nuzzled him. "You'll be perfect, just perfect."

"Oh," added Vitani, "and did you hear? My mother's planning to get Simba soon.

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

Kiki gulped. He disliked Simba, but she didn't want him dead. "Just be careful."

Nuka laughed. "We know. I'll be _really_ careful..."

Shenzi sighed. "Hope it doesn't go downhill."

Banzai snorted. "No one's gonna DIE, Shenzi."

Famous last words?

Got that right.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Take This, Disney!

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Thirteen: Take This, Disney!**

**Author's Note: Yeah, random chapter title, lolz... tearrth, for God's sake, how could you POSSIBLY think Banzai is gonnna die? **_**Seriously... **_**Anyway, I didn't want Nuka to die, so I tweaked things. Thanks, KovuKono, hope you like this!**

Kiki stared fondly at the huge bulge in her belly. She had been pregnant for a long time, the baby was due soon. Nuka kept fussing over her.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded every other minute. Kiki rolled her eyes. "Nuka, I'm completely fine. Just because the baby's due soon doesn't mean..."

"NUKA!"

Zira stormed over to her son. "It is time for the ambush, come!" She glared at Kiki. "Stay here, alright? I don't need your help."

The second her husband and mother-in-law left, Kiki felt cramps. _Oh dear._

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Nuka padded alongside his Pride, wondering if they would be able to pull it off. _Of course we will_, he told himself angrily, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Why, Simba..." Zira spoke to the large king.

"Zira," Simba said simply.

"What are you doing out here, and-- so alone?" Zira asked as the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu. "Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned."

Simba turned on Kovu. "You," he growled in a voice full of hatred.

Kovu looked meek. "I didn't have anything to do with this!" he gasped.

"ATTACK!" Zira roared. The Outlanders did so without a moment's hesitation.

"No!" yelled Kovu.

The lionesses attacked. Simba was fighting off several at once. Kovu tried to help Simba, but was battered off by a lioness and fell to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba was thrown to the bottom of a ravine; lionesses slid down the slope towards him.

"Yes! We've got him!" Zira crowed.

Vitani and the other lionesses attacked again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" Zira advised.

Simba was trapped. He tried to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase. Kovu was above him on the ledge.

"Simba!" he called.

"Do it, Kovu! Get him!" screamed Zira.

A thought struck Nuka. Maybe...

"I'll do it-- for you, Mother!" He bounded up the logs, laughing. "Mother-- are you watching?" He lowered his voice and spoke softly, to himself, "I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!"

Nuka chased Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reached the top, Nuka grabbed his ankle.

**"**This is my moment of glory!" Nuka cried. The log on which Nuka had his rear paw on broke, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reached the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them. They all landed in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lay trapped under a large log. He looked up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaced, terrified, as the log hit him. Kovu rushed down to help free Nuka, but he was swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face.

**"**Nuka..." Zira whispered, grief-stricken to see her son in a fatal position.

Nuka gasped for air and was coughing. "I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..."

"Ssshh..." Zira murmured, trying her best not to weep.

She cradled his face with her paw.

Nuka closed his eyes in a faint. Thinking he died, Vitani ran up to him.

"Nuka..." she choked.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kiki stared in wonderment at her newborn cub. The cub had dark fur, like hwe father, and a tuft of dark hair. Kiki had a feeling the female cub would develope spots when it grew older.

She recalled her daughter's birth, hours ago:

KIKI'S POV

_I slowly awoke to a sharp pain in my side._

_The pain had gotten so intense that I must have fainted._

_Nuka...where was he?_

_OH NO! He's DEAD!_

_He can't be... no, he isn't. He fainted. He's hurt._

_He'll be okay._

_I feel really sore. My belly is convulsing._

_The child. But where is Nuka, exactly?_

_He is not here..._

_Ow..._

_My father ran in. He looks scared. He tells me to push._

_He says it looks like I'm having a girl._

_A girl? Nuka wanted a boy._

_Oh well. At least the baby's okay..._

_Pain..._

_PAIN..._

_I tense up. The pain was killing me, and hurting the baby! I screamed with all my might as Mama ran in... and the infant shot right out of me._

_...I'll name her something with a "Z..."_

_I think..._

_I fell asleep._

"Nuka, where are you?" Kiki muttered as she watched her baby nurse.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Meanwhile, Zira was screaming at Kovu.

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu shouted.

**"**You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!" Zira snarled.

"No."

"You've killed your own brother!"

"No!" Kovu turned and ran out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.

"Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!" Zira yelled.

No one noticed Nuka stumble weakly from the logs.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Kiki..."

Kiki turned to the sound of a rusty, crackling sound.

A dark figure fell at her feet.

"NUKA!" sobbed Kiki, running over to her weakened mate. The cub mewled. Kiki gently pushes it in front of his husband's face.

"Meet your daughter... Zasan."

Top of Form 1**Author's Note: NUKA LIVES AND WANTS REVIEWS!! Sorry for the stupid outburst, lol... Only a few chapters left of "Kiki's Tale", so don't be too sad... there will be a sequal, eventually.**

Bottom of Form 1


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Another Survivor

**Kiki's Tale**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Surviver**

**Author's Note: Just to tell KovuKono, Zira does indeed go to war, because she still thinks Nuka is dead. She doesn't know he survived, so she still went to war. Enjoy, sorry it took so long to update!**

"I can't believe you actually survived that," murmured Kiki. It had been half-an-hour after Nuka's return.

"Yeah," agreed Nuka quietly, admiring Zasan as she slept in the nest, "But what about Zira?"

There was a pause.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything crazy."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The Outlanders were crossing a river, on the way to attack Pride Rock.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

A storm gathered as the two prides closed on the field of battle. Rain matted Simba's mane as he advanced. Prey animals skittered away from between the advancing lions. Buzzards circled overhead. The two prides faced each other across the field.

"It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!" Zira spat.

"Last chance, Zira: Go home," Simba warned.

"I _am_ home!" Zira shrieked. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked.

"Attack!" the lioness cried. The two opposing lines advanced towards each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coached her pride from a high rock.

"Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

Vitani appeared on a ledge above Nala.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" Vitani taunted her enemy.

"Vitani!" Nala roared. Vitani leaped down onto Nala and the two rolled down the hill, fighting fiercely.

Back on the battlefield, Zira was laughing as she viewed the battle turning in her favor.

"Simba..." she muttered as she jumped down, "you're mine!" She and her two backup lionesses approached Simba, who was fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses parted, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leaped into the scene, and stood between the two enemies.

"Kiara?" Simba asked.

"Kovu!" Zira said simply (He stared at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name) before adding, "...Move."

"Stand aside," Simba ordered.

"Daddy, this has to stop," pleaded Kiara.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Zira told Kovu.

"You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here," the dark lion said angrily.

Zira gasped.

"Stay out of this!" Simba urged.

"A wise King once told me, 'we are one'. I didn't understand what he meant... now I do."

"But... they..."

"Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Simba paused--the battle had stopped. As Simba and Kiara looked at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle.

"Vitani... now!" Zira shouted, startling everyone.

"No, Mother! Kiara's right." She walked over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira, before uttering one final word: "Enough." Zira's other lionesses looked shocked.

"If you will not fight... then you will die as well," Zira replied darkly, without a hint of remorse. Some of Zira's lionesses began to move over onto Simba's side. Zira began to panic as her whole pride left her.

"Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!" she begged, her eyes growing large and insane.

"Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us," Simba said, not unkindly.

Zira was now alone. "I'll never let it go!" she insisted as more logs piled up in the river, forming a dam.

"This is for you, Scar!" Zira leaped at Simba, but Kiara caught her in mid-flight and rolled over with her. The two lionesses tumbled down the embankment.

"Kiara!" Simba yelled, horrified,

Kovu did the same. Simba jumped down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara, but she and Zira had already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara managed to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clung to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws.

"Hold on, Kiara!" called Kiara's mother, who was the queen of the Pridelands was named Nala. The dam of logs broke and the river suddenly began to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Simba! Simba-- the river!" Nala called again.

The river was rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba leaped from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hung precariously from the rock face. Kiara was above on the ledge.

"Zira! Give me your paw!" she told her. Zira swiped at Kiara, growling. She slipped further down the rock face and she glanced at the tumbling water and logs below.

Zira gasped for air, the struggle tiring her.

"Zira, come on... I'll help you..." Kiara tried as the other lion slid further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up.

Zira fell back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsided.

Kovu looked down where his mother fell, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

Simba was waiting on the rocks near Kiara.

"Kiara..." he said gently, pulling her upwards.

"Daddy... I tried..." was all Kiara could say.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Zira coughed, and crawled out of the water as quickly as she could.

She was back in the Outlands... again. Zira spat out water, muttering horrible sayings as she cleaned her fur.

Suddenly, a familier shape appeared.

"Mother?"

**A/N: CLIFF! HAHA! I'M EVIL! Don't worry, more to come very soon. And this fanfic still has alot more stuff to go! ;D**


	16. An important note

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **_**Kiki's Tale**_** is finally complete! I deleted all the useless OC's--yes, KovuKono, you were right about them--and ended it where Zira meets her granddaughter. So, there you go!**

**-Berry's Ambitions.**


End file.
